


STOLEN MOMENT

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bj_action/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bj_action/"><strong>bj_action</strong></a>'s Theme # 5: Sex at Kinnetik<br/>This is set during the verse I created for <a href="http://happier-bunny.insanejournal.com/145713.html">SKIN</a> so it's a future fic.  Many thanks and eternal devotion to <a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/"><strong>xie_xie_xie</strong></a> for the beta!  Dedicated to <a href="http://users.insanejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.insanejournal.com/_alicesprings/"><strong>_alicesprings</strong></a> and <a href="http://ohfreckle.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ohfreckle.insanejournal.com/"><strong>ohfreckle</strong></a>...they know why!</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOLEN MOMENT

I glanced over at Justin, watching his tongue licking his lips. I felt my cock twitch as he sketched, lost in his own world. I raised my gaze from his lips and to his eyes when he realized I was looking at him and glanced up at me.     
    
"What?" he asked, stretching out his leg and tapping my thigh with his foot.    
    
I grabbed his foot and tugged him a little closer to me. "You're hot when you're drawing."    
    
"I'm _always_ hot," he laughed as he shifted closer to me on the sofa, wiggling his eyebrows.     
    
I tugged his leg more, pulling it behind me as his drawing pad slid off his lap and onto the floor. He laughed and straddled my lap, our cocks bumping. I closed my eyes as he slowly rolled his hips, rubbing our dicks together.     
    
Feeling his warm breath against my lips, I leaned in and softly kissed him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as he returned the kiss. I was filled with a pleasant warmth as he sucked on my tongue, our kiss deepening.     
    
Justin put his hands on my hips as I opened my legs and cupped his ass, helping to guide his movements. I felt his cock, hard already, pressed against mine as our heavy breathing filled my ears. Justin slowly rolled his tongue around mine while he rocked his hips up, down, and around in my lap.     
    
I was consumed by his warmth, lost in his taste and touch so I was surprised when he broke the kiss and breathed, "Brian."    
    
"Hmmmm," I murmured, licking at his swollen lips.    
    
"Brian," he whispered, "I want you to fuck me. Hard."    
    
I opened my eyes to find him watching me, his eyes dark with desire, his cheeks flushed with need, his lips swollen. I felt my cock throbbing as I grabbed his hips and lifted him off my lap.    
    
We stripped off our clothes and then Justin pushed me back onto the sofa. I watched his cock bobbing as he stepped towards me and quickly straddled my lap. Our cocks brushed together, leaking precome, as I pulled his shirt over his head.     
    
Justin leaned down and kissed me, and I felt his fingers tickling across my chest. He licked and sucked down my throat and across my chest as I lightly stroked our cocks. I gasped when he sucked hard on my left nipple and tweaked the right one with his fingers.     
    
"That's enough," I growled as I lifted his thighs, turning us and pushing him onto his back. I settled between his legs as his cock leaked across my stomach. Justin grabbed my hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth as I pressed our dicks tightly together, shifting my hips up and down.     
    
I removed my fingers from the warmth of Justin's mouth and reached down between us, stroking his asshole. I felt him lift up, trying to get closer to me, so I pushed a finger slowly inside of him. Justin slipped his tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it while I slid my finger slowly in and out, then added a second one.

   


    
Hearing him moan into the kiss as he writhed beneath me, I knew he was ready, and I needed to be inside him. I reached under the cushion for the lube and quickly slicked my cock as Justin's moans filled the office.     
    
I guided my cock to his asshole and slowly pushed inside him. I felt a rush of fire course through my body as his ass clenched around my throbbing dick. He wrapped his strong legs around me, pulling me closer so I pushed deeper inside.     
    
Justin's hand clutched at my hair as he deepened our kiss. I felt his other hand tracing the muscles down my back and I moaned into his mouth.     
    
I broke the kiss, and our panting surrounded me. Justin was all I saw...all I heard...all I felt as I thrust my cock deep inside his ass, grazing across his prostate. We rocked together, sweat covering our bodies. I felt Justin's fingers brushing against my stomach as he stroked his hard dick, his precome mixing with our sweat. I fucked him harder, my thrusts shorter as he moaned into my ear.     
    
I swiveled my hips, moving my cock deep inside him as he tightened his thighs around me, pulling me closer. I felt the hand stroking his dick moving faster as we shifted together. I licked at the sweat on his cheek as he gasped, and I felt the warmth of his come against my stomach. The added friction of Justin's ass flexing around my cock while I pressed inside him filled me with a white heat. It flooded through my body and I came. I could feel my come dribbling down my dick, and I moaned and collapsed on top of him.     
    
I played with his hair and licked at his neck as we lay together in silence. My come leaked out of his ass when I shifted my dick out. I moved down his body, kissing his chest. I lapped at the come drying on his stomach, and trailed my tongue up his dick. I smiled when it twitched, still half-hard, as I kissed its head.     
    
"Oh, God. Brian," Justin moaned.    
    
Ignoring him, I nuzzled his balls and licked my way down to his asshole. I stroked my tongue down his crack, tasting my come. I froze for a moment, fascinated as I watched his hole flex and a drop of my come leak out. I licked at his hole, tracing it with my tongue, pushing it inside of him.     
    
I felt him squirming beneath me, his stomach muscles moving under my hand as I tongue-fucked him. I entwined our fingers when I felt his brush against mine. I was getting hard again just from the little noises Justin was making. I stroked my tongue across his asshole, in and out, back and forth, as his moaning got louder. I pressed my lips against his hole, kissing it. And then I sucked, and was rewarded with a tiny flood of my come.     
    
I crawled back up his body, rubbing our cocks together, and kissed him, sharing our combined taste. I felt his hands caressing my ass, and he pressed me tighter and arched up into my body.    
    
"Brian...Brian...Brian," he chanted softly in my ear as he nibbled on my lobe.     
    
I turned my head, growling low in my throat, and kissed him hard as we rocked together. My body felt like it was on fire. I was desperate to get off again, but I let Justin control our movements.     
    
Stroking the inside of Justin's mouth with my tongue, I pressed my body close, dragging my dick across his stomach. His hands massaged my ass as he pressed our bodies close, and his dick leaked across my stomach.     
    
We moved together, up and down, never breaking contact, until Justin's body froze. I felt his come splash against my stomach just as my own orgasm shuddered through me. Sticky with come and slick with sweat, we collapsed into the sofa, breathing heavily.     
    
"That was hot," Justin eventually breathed    
    
"_That's_ always hot," I said.  

The intercom buzzed next to us on the table. "Brian, the interior designer is here." Cynthia's voice filled the room.     
    
"Make sure he adds a large shower," Justin laughed as I reached over him for the phone.    
    
"What, a drain in the floor isn't enough for you?" I joked.     
    
I talked into the phone. "Cynthia, reschedule this, please. Justin and I are in the middle of something." I heard her soft laughter before I released the button. I shifted back between Justin's legs, my head on his chest, ready for a nap. His arms wrapped around my back, our legs entwined.


End file.
